


Fidelity

by Ribby



Series: Fealty/Fidelity [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He was a common bond between them, though many times they wished it were not so.
Relationships: Aragorn - Relationship, Arwen - Relationship, Boromir - Relationship, Eowyn - Relationship, Faramir - Relationship
Series: Fealty/Fidelity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204271





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Corpses and Brides" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

He was a common bond between them, though many times they wished it were not so.

Boromir. His death and his life lay between them and the women they loved. Had he not died, he would have still been between them, for neither Aragorn nor Faramir would have given him up, so strong was their bond. No oaths had ever been sworn--and yet they were faithful in death, perhaps as they could not be in life.

Arwen and Eowyn did not understand, _could_ not understand--but both had, for love of their husbands, accepted the ghost in their beds.


End file.
